<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Du nimmst kein Blatt vor den Mund by Meaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108933">Du nimmst kein Blatt vor den Mund</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaka/pseuds/Meaka'>Meaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Declarations Of Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Tender Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaka/pseuds/Meaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to try something new,”</p><p>“Oh?” The dark-haired man looked curious, and reached up to start unbuttoning his shirt. Paused. “Is it going to be messy?”</p><p>“Probably not,” Not physically anyway, Erwin thought to himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Du nimmst kein Blatt vor den Mund</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Awww man I'm such a sucker for these two developing from enemies to lovers to being two committed, loving partners.</p><p>This is a gift to myself and I wrote it in basically one sitting, so let me know if the grammar doesn't flow well. It did in my head, but it's always interesting to hear what you guys think.</p><p>Again, this is probably part of the Verbind world I have going on, but you don't need to read it to appreciate this one shot</p><p>This story goes well with a nice glass of Malbec, in my opinion.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I thought I told you to fold those.”</p><p>Erwin opened his eyes, startled awake by the disgruntled voice of the man beside him. It was a chilly night and he had managed to convince Levi to abandon his post on his chair and join him under the covers. The slighter man was a fitful sleeper; it often meant that he spoke out in his sleep or even got up to try and do a task that he was dreaming about.</p><p>Usually cleaning.</p><p>At the start of their relationship, if Levi tried to sleepwalk, Erwin would waken him from sleep and remind him where he was, but it often resulted in Levi being unable to return to sleep again and the man got little as it was. Now, on those occasions that Levi would wander, Erwin would simply guide him gently back to his chair and try and settle him again without waking him.</p><p>Tonight, it seemed, he was dreaming about piles of unfolded laundry. The blonde tossed over in bed to face his partner. </p><p>“It’s fine, Levi. I’ve folded them. And put them away.”</p><p>“Thank you. We’re going to be late.”</p><p>“For what?” Erwin was genuinely curious, wondering what the other was dreaming about tonight.</p><p>“We’re heading to Mitras today, dumbass,” drawled his lover's deadpan voice. </p><p>“Oh, I see.”</p><p>It was the weekend and there were definitely no plans at present for a trip to Mitras. In fact, Erwin was looking forward to a lie-in tomorrow.</p><p>In the fading light from the fireplace, Erwin watched the younger man's sleeping visage, enjoying how relaxed he looked.</p><p>“Do you like going there?” Erwin probed, pulling the blanket up higher. </p><p>Levi was often brutally honest when awake; Erwin wondered if his subconscious would be even more so.</p><p>Slim eyebrows furrowed, “Not really.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Sighing in his sleep and breathing out slowly through his nose, Levi replied, “But I get to spend time just me and Erwin, so it’s okay.”</p><p><em>That</em>was very sweet. It warmed Erwin more than all the blankets on the bed ever could.</p><p>“Ah. That sounds nice. Do you like Erwin?”</p><p>Levi’s eyes and face crinkled into one of the most beautiful smiles Erwin had ever seen on the other man’s face.</p><p>“Yeah. I love him.”</p><p>Erwin felt his heart skip a beat. His eyes widened; he felt his breath hitch in his throat and his mouth gape slightly open. Forgot to breathe for a second. Did he-? Did Levi really just say that? Neither of them had yet taken <em>that</em> step in their relationship. </p><p>“You love him?”</p><p>“Mmmmm.”</p><p><em>Huh. </em>Erwin’s mind was blank for a moment as he tried to process this sleeping revelation. </p><p>Trying to remember the last time anyone had told him that he was loved, Erwin ran his fingertips lightly under Levi’s bangs, moving them behind one ear so he could more clearly see the beloved, angular face of his closest companion. Unable to help himself, he tried to keep interrogating the sleeping man.</p><p>“Why do you love him?”</p><p>“He’s an idiot.”</p><p>Well, that was unfair, and surely couldn’t be the real reason.</p><p>Levi continued on, in a voice slightly slurred from his face being pressed against the mattress, “Can’t fold his own fucking clothes, forgets to eat, forgets to look after himself. So, I remember for him.”</p><p>“Is he good in bed?”</p><p>Levi snuffed out a small laugh through his nose and rolled over so his back was facing Erwin.</p><p>“None of your goddamn business.”</p><p>Well, that was the end of that, it seemed. But how very interesting it had been.</p><p>Erwin struggled to sleep again after that. As a youth, he had once read one of Nanaba’s cheesy romance novels during a long and boring coach trip. The woman in it had described ‘butterflies in her stomach’ whenever she was with her knight in shining armour, and teenage Erwin had scoffed at the description. Back then, even with Marie, all he had really understood about relationships was the sexual, lustful side. There was no room or time for softness, domesticity or… love.</p><p>But now… was this what the novelist had described? This odd, light, fluttery feeling? And it wasn’t only in his stomach, but his chest and head as well. He continued to stare at Levi’s back, amazed at the gift of devotion that this wonderful, talented, brave man had given him without even knowing. He fell asleep again, warmer than he had ever felt before.</p><p>~~~</p><p>He woke alone in the bed. The room was still cold, and the windowpanes had frosted over. The fire had been rekindled and was radiating warmth. His bedsheet was tucked around him firmly. Lovingly.</p><p>The door opened and in walked Levi, fully dressed except for his jacket. His sleeves were rolled up and in his arms he carried a tray with two cups and a teapot. On Sundays, Erwin enjoyed nothing more than having a cup of tea in bed like an old man. Having it brought to him was just wonderful.</p><p>“Good morning.” Setting the tray down on the table, Levi stepped over to the bed and perched on the edge, facing Erwin.</p><p>“Mmmmmm,” Erwin stretched lazily. “Good morning to you, too. Did you sleep well?”</p><p>“I guess. As well as ever.”</p><p>“Any… nice dreams?”</p><p>Levi cocked an angular eyebrow at him. “Uhh, no I don’t think so. Don’t really remember. Why?”</p><p>“No reason.” Reaching up, Erwin made to untie his lover’s cravat.</p><p>“You got morning wood?” Blunt as ever.</p><p>“I want to try something new.”</p><p>“Oh?” The dark-haired man looked curious and reached up to start unbuttoning his own shirt. Paused. “Is it going to be messy?”</p><p>“Probably not.”</p><p><em>Not physically anyway</em>, Erwin thought to himself.</p><p>“Alright, but I want a bath after. And you have to wash my hair.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>Once Erwin had his quarry naked under him, he plied him with soft kisses down his torso, admiring the muscular planes that were so very nicely sculpted. The oil they used sat on the cabinet beside them and Erwin took his time working the smaller man open. Humming into Levi’s inner thigh, he sucked and nibbled large red marks onto the pale skin. He loved marking Levi up. There seemed to be no resistance from the slight man beneath him, and Erwin took it as a signal that he could continue, moving his mouth to the soft skin on the other thigh.</p><p>Erwin’s index and middle fingers were crossed and buried deep inside Levi, twisting so that the knuckle of the middle finger rubbed Levi’s prostate hard with every turn of his hand. Strong, insistent fingers were stroking through his hair, tugging when Erwin bit down too hard, or not hard enough. Quiet, satisfied groans issued from Levi’s thin lips as he tried to roll his pelvis against the pressure building inside of him. </p><p>Uncrossing his fingers, Erwin inserted another one in, using the three to stretch the taut opening. His tongue snaked up to lick at Levi’s entrance. It was clear from the scent of fresh soap that the younger man had showered that morning and as usual was utterly clean. It had taken a long while to get Levi used to the idea of being rimmed, and even longer to convince him he was allowed to enjoy it being done to him. Once assured that it was something that Erwin got off on as well, he became much more open to the idea, and now came to bed with the unspoken expectation of oral sex.</p><p>Applying his lips as well, Erwin sucked gently and held Levi’s legs up and apart with both hands. When he leaned back to admire the view, Levi’s opening was red and puffy. And ready.</p><p>Moving into missionary position, he coaxed Levi’s legs to wrap around his back. Erwin then reached down to position the head of his cock to the soft, wet entrance. Bracketing the younger man's face with one hand, he used the other to hold Levi’s hip as he pushed inside. With an inaudible <em>pop</em>, he entered him, rumbling his satisfaction out loud.</p><p>They rocked gently against each other for a while, Levi’s passage accommodating a little more with each small movement until Erwin was nearly fully sheathed inside him. Looking down between them, he enjoyed watching the last few inches of his hard cock enter Levi, forcing the tight entrance to expand wide around his thick root. Erwin distinctly heard Levi hiss in pure bliss, and looked up to give him a prideful smirk.</p><p>Bringing up both arms now to frame Levi’s head, Erwin ran long fingers across the high forehead and brushed his hair aside.</p><p>“I thought you wanted to try something new?” Levi looked at him quizzically. “I’m no expert, but I’m pretty sure <em>this,</em>” gesturing between them,<em>“</em>is the oldest position in the book.”</p><p>Two lazy volleys of thrusts, “I didn’t say I wanted to try a new <em>position</em><em>.</em> I had something more specific in mind.”</p><p>“Are you going to tell me, then?”</p><p>Erwin had put off telling Levi what it was he wanted to try until the man was trapped under him with his hips pinned to the bed by Erwin’s cock. He wasn’t sure exactly what was going to happen next, but he was intrigued to see.</p><p>“I want you to fix my gaze and not look away at all.”</p><p>“Huh?” The slight man looked perplexed. “I <em>do</em><em> a</em>lways look at you.”</p><p>“I know you look at my face, but I want complete eye contact until you come. You aren’t allowed to close your eyes or look away or look through me. You have to look into my eyes until you come.”</p><p>Levi shifted under him. “Can I blink?”</p><p>“Uh yes, of course. But no keeping your eyes shut on purpose.”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound too hard. Or too kinky. It’s not like you.”</p><p>“Do you trust me?”</p><p>“Yes, of course." The look directed up at Erwin spoke complete and utter devotion. "Completely. Always.”</p><p>Leaning down to reward such sentiment with a kiss, Erwin placed his lips gently against the warm, pliant ones beneath him, sealing their contract. Then, with one hand behind Levi’s head to cradle his skull, Erwin moved his other hand so it came round to settle in the small of Levi’s back. This way, he could be in control if Levi tried to turn his head away.</p><p>He shifted, triying to have as much skin-to-skin contact as possible between their nude forms. It would mean that there would be no furious fucking this time; it was going to be a gentler session to reach completion. It wasn’t their normal dynamic at all. </p><p>This had been in the novel, too. The lovers had gazed into each other’s eyes and made love slowly, watching each other intently. As a teenager, Erwin had thought it a ridiculous waste during sex to not just go at it as hard and fast as he could; that it was the only way to a really good orgasm, which teenage Erwin had always seen as the whole point of sex. Eye contact hadn’t seemed particularly erotic at the time when he had read the book, and yet, he had never forgotten that chapter. He had never found anyone he had wanted to try it with. Until now.</p><p>Gazing down, Erwin rocked his hips slowly against Levi’s pelvis, eliciting a moan from him. Levi’s eyes threatened to shut.</p><p>“Keep them open,” Erwin ordered. “Keep looking at me.”</p><p>Grey eyes snapped wide, trying to be the dutiful soldier and obey the command. “Yes sir, sorry sir.”</p><p>“No no, none of that today,” Erwin soothed. “Just ‘Erwin.’”</p><p>Slim hips rolled back against him, trying to rub Erwin’s cock against the small gland inside and forcing Levi’s cock to rub between them. Erwin could feel the pre-cum on his stomach which had dribbled from Levi during their foreplay. He was determined to make Levi come undone today without touching his cock.</p><p>“You’re going to come today from just my cock in your ass.”</p><p>Levi stared up at him, trying hard to follow his orders and only look into his eyes. Small saccades of movement showed his gaze darting from one blue eye to the other, with most of the focus on Erwin’s right eye. He could feel his own eyes making small adjustments to look back and map out the grey irises before him. They were stretched thin by pupils dilated with lust and desire. Occasional small flecks of blue filled the spaces between the ribbons of silver and slate grey radiating outwards from the large black pupils. Beautiful.</p><p>He wasn’t sure how much time had passed; their breathing filled the silence, with occasional quiet keening sounds from Levi as Erwin’s hardness moved inside him.</p><p>“You are so beautiful,” Erwin murmured.</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“You are.” He allowed his thumb to rub lightly across Levi’s temple, head still cradled in his large hand. He had found a good rhythm with his hips and needed only small back-and-forth motions to elicit pleasure in Levi. The compact man beneath him had a delightful red flush creeping up from his chest to his face; a sure sign that he was close to orgasm.</p><p>Grinding his hips slowly, Levi’s cock rubbing between them, Erwin tried to control his increasingly erratic breathing. Levi looked beyond such control, only just managing to follow the original command and unable to divert brain-power to any other function.</p><p>“I want to come inside you.”</p><p>“NNNnnnhhhh,” unintelligible sounds forced their way between Levi’s gritted teeth, as he fought to stay in control and keep his eyes trained as he’d been told to do.</p><p>“I want to fill you up.”</p><p>Levi’s eyes were bulging with every hitch in his breath as he approached completion.</p><p>He exhaled sharply. “You asking permission?” Levi rasped out, gasping. “Go ahead. You know I like to feel it.”</p><p>Erwin lowered his forehead to Levi’s, not breaking eye contact.</p><p>“Cum for me.”</p><p>He watched as Levi took a shallow breath in, before every muscle in his body tightened impossibly, eyes still locked on him.</p><p>“Gaahh!” Panting furiously, waves of pleasure coursing through him, Levi clenched rhythmically around him, mashing his pelvis up against Erwin to increase the friction to his cock. Erwin felt small spurts of warmth between them.</p><p>He continued his own rhythm, allowing Levi to grind himself against him for maximum impact. Holding him tight, Erwin breathed in the scent of his lover- pheromones, soap, and fresh sweat. He tried to engrave the moment deeply into his mind. No matter what may happen outside of these doors, he would always have this. This memory of intimate joining, Levi’s strong body in helpless pleasure against his.</p><p>As Levi’s orgasm crested and began to wane, his grey eyes suddenly became glassy with unshed tears. He tried to turn his head away from Erwin, to hide the unbidden wet trails that began to fall down the corners of his eyes down to his ears, but Erwin stopped him, gripping the hair at the back of his skull and forcing him to maintain eye contact.</p><p>Erwin hadn’t seen Levi cry in a long time, and certainly never during sex.</p><p>It was arresting.</p><p>He ejaculated suddenly, blood rushing in his ears and hips jerking out of control. Levi gasped as though Erwin’s semen was overfilling him, staring up and gasping his way through it. </p><p>For long, lazy moments, he remained inside after, praising and stroking and murmuring. The younger man brought his arms up to hide his face and wipe away the tears, but Erwin didn't let him.</p><p>Instead, he took Levi’s hands, twining their fingers and held them above Levi’s head on the pillow. Letting his weight lie heavy on the man beneath him, Erwin gazed down at him.</p><p>“I love you.” And he meant it. Really, he’d known for a long, long time. It felt good to say it out loud.</p><p>Levi looked up at him, disbelievingly, eyes even wider than they had been when he came. He looked as shocked as Erwin had ever seen him. He was silent; struck dumb with shock.</p><p>“I love you,” Erwin repeated, as if Levi maybe didn’t hear him the first time.</p><p>Grey eyes darted once again across his face, looking for evidence that this was a hoax, that Erwin was somehow mocking him. But there was nothing but adoration in the face of the man that Levi already knew he loved. The warmth radiating from Erwin’s expression was as dazzling as the sun’s own rays. It warmed him to his core.</p><p>“I love you, too.” The tears kept coming, streaming from his eyes and down his face.</p><p>Levi's chest began to heave beneath his lover and the younger man fought to control it. No one had said that to him since he was a small child in his mother’s arms. The last time he himself had said it to another was just as his mother died, so she would pass hearing how much she was loved, even if it were only by him. </p><p><em>She would have liked Erwin</em>, he thought.</p><p>“Shhhh, it’s okay," the blonde whispered softly in his ear. "Let it out.”</p><p>“You fucker,” Levi hiccupped. His limbs and head felt heavy and he was close to falling asleep with Erwin still inside him. “This is your fault, isn't it? You knew this would happen. with your stupid eye contact thing.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>They lay together, legs entwined, hands petting each other. Light-hearted, petty insults interwoven with words of love and tenderness were whispered against each other’s lips, cheeks and eyelids. Eventually, both men fell asleep, more content than either could have ever thought possible.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disgustingly cheesy, huh? I frickin love these two, and do wonder if and when they admitted that they were in love with the other.</p><p>This is one of many guesses for me how it could have happened. I know I talk a lot in my sleep, and the vast majority is utter nonsense. My partner often writes it down so they can tease me about it later, and they have definitely interrogated me in my sleep! I think it's quite likely that Levi would spend the quite a lot of his short sleep cycles in non-REM sleep, and might be prone to sleep walking and talking.</p><p>Comments are always appreciated and definitely help me consider what to write next!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>